Perdus dans une forêt
by Jill-sama
Summary: Ils étaient perdus, seuls dans une satanée forêt ! Comment trouver un meilleur cadre pour avouer des secrets cachés ? ATTENTION LEMON et quelques mots ou sous-entendus un peu chaud ! Je ne possède que mon OC que je n'ai pas nommé EXPRÈS pour que vous puissiez mieux vous mettre dans la peau du personnage. Bonne lecture! SVP des Reviews !


_Bonjour bonjour ! C'est Jill-sama ! Ceci est un petit lemon que j'ai fais avec amour ~ * Petite moue étrange * J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il peut avoir quelques moments vulgaires ! Oh ! Et je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages, ni ses lieux ! Juste mon OC qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Si vous voulez un support pour son physique, c'est sa photo de couverture ! Bonne lecture ! ^ ^_

**PDV OC :**

Je regardai en fronçant les sourcils le temple devant nous deux. Mon capitaine et moi nous étions perdus dans une forêt inconnu et nous voilà maintenant devant un monument mystérieux et tout ça à cause de lui!

- Capitaine grinçai-je avec colère, avez-vous la moindre idée d'où nous sommes ?

- Absolument pas ! rit Shanks provoquant à mon irritation de monter en flèche.

- Alors permettez de vous demandez une chose: Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Alerté par mon ton et mes tremblement de colère, il sourit moins fort, se demandant où était le problème. Quand il vit mes yeux bleus briller de rage, mes joues rouges et mes poings serrés il décida de jouer la carte de la prudence et de l'honnêteté.

- Eh bien, je me suis éloignez du groupe et vous m'avez suivit par peur que je me perde, malheureusement nous sommes tombés sur un camp ennemi et nous sommes battus lorsque nous avons réalisés que nous étions perdu.

- ...

- ...

- ... Je vais vous tuer dis-je calmement avant de me jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Nous tombâmes sur le sol, moi sur lui, mes longs cheveux châtains jusqu'à ma poitrine ample. Je l'étranglai avec mes mains en lui hurlant dessus tandis que cet idiot riait difficilement. Je soupirai en relâchant sa pauvre gorge, ce n'est pas ça qui allait nous aider. Puis je vis que Shanks essayait de me parler depuis un moment.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça ~

- Comment ça?

Il se contenta de montrer notre position, moi à cheval sur ses hanches, avec un grand sourire. Je rougis d'un coup, bégayai quelque chose puis essayai de fuir mais Shanks me serra contre sa poitrine.

- Capitaine commençai-je, les joues entièrement rouge, mais je fus coupé par un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Au départ je luttai un peu, mais très vite devant son talent et son insistance, je ne pus que déclarer forfait. Je gémis dans sa bouche et approfondis le baiser en collant inconsciemment mon corps à celui de l'homme à la chevelure de feu. Mes mains tremblantes caressèrent son torse musclé tandis que lui frottait ses mains sur mon dos, mon ventre, ma poitrine, mes fesses.

- Shanks gémis-je à bout de souffle avant de prendre conscience que je venais de l'appeler par son prénom. Je rougis en me confondant en excuse jusqu'à ce qu'il me refasse taire avec sa bouche.

- Pour l'instant, pas de "Capitaine". Pour l'instant, juste toi et moi déclara-t-il sérieusement avant de mordiller mon cou, me faisant gémir de plus belle.

Tout à coup, l'homme grogna aussi et je sentis que j'avais posé ma main sur quelque chose de dur. Une idée perverse pour ma vengeance me vint en tête qui me fit sourire malicieusement faisant délicieusement frémir le capitaine. Je l'allongeai par terre puis me dirigeai vers son entrejambe en me pourléchant les lèvres, l'excitant en plus au point. J'ouvris sa fermeture éclaire découvrant ainsi son engin qui me rendis toute curieuse. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux en demandant très sérieusement si c'était normal que se soit si énorme. Il me regarda en écarquillant les yeux avant d'éclater de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il est du mal à respirer. Je rougissais en me demandant si j'avais dit une bêtise, il me tapota doucement la tête en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Pardon mais cette question était si inattendu et innocente que j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon.

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose comme ça! C'est ma première fois!

Un silence choqué s'ensuivit où je réalisai qu'il ne le savait sûrement pas. Oups.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es vierge? Qu'aucun homme ne t'as touché et que j'ai faillis prendre ta première fois?

- Oui, je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose envers un garçon en particulier. Toi, je ressent un mélange de bonheur, de beaucoup d'agacement et d'amusement quand je pense à toi. Et aussi quelque chose que j'arrive pas à expliquer.

- Quelque chose que tu ne sais pas expliquer? Tu as chaud puis froid en pensant à moi? Tu sent comme des papillon voler dans ton bas-ventre? Quand tu pense à moi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire?

- Oui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis allais voir le médecin parce que je pensais avoir attrapé une maladie comme la grippe. C'est pas ça?

Shanks éclata de rire en se roulant par terre, ses bras enroulés autour de ses côtes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva en essuyant les larmes que son rire avait fait couler.

- Il n'y a que toi pour confondre l'amour avec un rhume! plaisanta-t-il mais je restai focalisé sur une chose: J'étais amoureuse?

- Attends, tu veux me faire croire que je suis amoureuse de toi? demandai-je avec angoisse.

- Désolé si ça t'embête! Mais oui, je pense que c'est le cas. Et si tu veux savoir, dit-il en se penchant sur mon cou me faisant frémir, moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi.

Je sentis les larmes échapper de mes yeux alors que je ne pleurais jamais. Shanks aussi sembla choqué et me demanda avec inquiétude ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je sens une sensation de chaleur dans mon cœur et ça me fait pleurer. Je me sens à la fois joyeuse, effrayée et excitée.

Il sourit en me prenant dans son bras unique, collant mon corps voluptueux contre le sien, sa main caressant mes fesses me faisant gémir. Je frottai mon entrejambe trempée contre son sexe désormais complètement en érection, le rendant ainsi fou de désir. Il me jeta au sol, enleva mon haut noir, mon short court en jeans, puis enfin mes sous-vêtements me laissant complètement nue. Dans un excès de pudeur, j'essayais de cacher mon corps à ses yeux scrutateurs mais c'était peine perdue. Sa main attrapa mes poignets et les plaça au-dessus ma tête tandis qu'il frotta son pénis toujours couvert entre mes cuisses écartées. Je gémis en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés parce que j'avais peur de le voir.

- Regarde-moi ! Pourquoi évites-tu mon regard ? Dis-moi maintenant si tu ne veux pas le faire...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais... Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, tu as déjà connus le corps d'autres femmes alors que c'est nouveau pour moi ! J'ai peur... De ne pas te plaire, que tu sois déçu...

- Je ne serai pas déçu idiote vu que je le fais avec la femme que j'aime ! De plus, alors que tu n'y connais rien je n'ai jamais été aussi dur de ma vie. Tu es la première qui m'excite à ce point.

- Aaaah ! Je n'en peux plus, fais quelque chose ! Gémis-je les larmes menaçant de déborder.

- Ooooh ! Si j'avais cru que je te verrais ainsi ~ Tellement mignonne ~

- Mignonne ? Tu vas voir si je suis mignonne espèce de …... Mmm! Je fus coupée par mon propre gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla la peau sensible de mon cou. L'enfoiré ! Dès qu'il desserra un peu son emprise sur mes poignets, je l'embrassai passionnément avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieur juste assez fort pour qu'il y ai un peu de sang. Son regard fût remplis de luxure et soudain, deux de ses doigts entrèrent dans ma bouche.

- Suce ordonna-t-il, son regard toujours sombre d'un désir sauvage.

J'obéis avec joie, léchant et mordillant ses longs doigts. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, satisfait de mon traitement lorsqu'il introduit soudainement son doigts dans mon sexe mouillé, me faisant gémir doucement. Quand il mit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, j' haletais à quatre pattes, suppliant qu'il me prenne sans plus tarder. Il retira ses doigts tandis que je gémissais à la perte, jeta sa cape au sol où il me déposa, et enleva ses vêtements. Les gens extérieurs pensent sûrement que cela lui aurait été difficile mais il était désormais habitué à son handicap et l'utilisait comme une force plutôt qu'une faiblesse. Quand enfin son corps fût libéré des habits qu'il portait, j'eus la pire réaction au monde.

- Ça va jamais rentrer déclarai-je les yeux écarquillés.

Il rit devant mon air effaré devant son engin, comme si c'était humainement impossible !

- Je t'assure que si, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est un peu difficile au début mais on s'y habitue très vite, tu verras ! Et puis tu es forte non ?

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils puis le mit au sol tandis que je le chevauchai, son sexe placé devant mon entrée. Je pris une longue inspiration avant de l'enfoncer lentement en moi. Il grogna en sentant mes parois se resserrer sur son pénis et je gémis de plaisir et un peu de douleur.

- Je suis forte, mais plus que tout, je te veux en moi. Je la veux en moi, c'est si bon !

Il me regarda choqué avant qu'un sombre sourire se forme sur ses lèvres et qu'il fit de longs va-et-viens entre mes cuisses écartées au maximum. Je gémissais à corps perdu, mes sens tous concentrés sur le magnifique capitaine pirate que j'aimais. C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'entendis pas les signaux sonores qui me prévient que des gens arrivent.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que ce n'étaient pas des ennemis.

La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que c'étaient les membres de notre équipage.

Donc, autant dire que je comprend un peu leur choque voir leur capitaine toujours souriant et leur seule camarade féminine toujours froide ou calme faire follement l'amour au beau milieu de la forêt.

**PDV 3 ème pers :**

Ils faillirent d'ailleurs faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il nous entendirent parler :

Tu as l'air d'apprécier ~ déclara Shanks avec un petit sourire devant la vue parfaite qu'il avait.

- Aaaah ! Si seulement …. mmm ! … Tu savais ! Aaaaah !

- Je crois que je suis bien content que l'on ce soit perdu !

- Parle pour toi ! Tu t'es perdu ! Mais j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup …. aaaah oui ! …. Les bons côtés ! Gémis-je de plaisir tout au long de ma phrase causant inconsciemment de nombreux saignement de nez à la plupart des membres de l'équipage. Nous continuâmes notre plaisir en plusieurs positions rendant les pauvres hommes cachés tout rouges essayant bien de regarder ailleurs mais leurs bruits se firent plus fort lorsqu'ils furent à leur paroxysme de plaisir. Cela continua un long moment, ils purent compter cinq orgasmes chacuns. A la fin ils étaient tout deux couchés au sol en essayant vainement de reprendre leur souffle tandis que Shanks prit son amante dans son bras unique.

**PDV OC :**

- J'ai bien faillis mourir de plaisir ! Tu es vraiment l'amant parfait dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Merci mais j'avoue que j'ai vu la faucheuse passée ! Franchement, j'ai manqué décéder ! Rit mon amant. Mon amant, je n'aurais jamais penser à lui comme ça !

- Dis je sais qu'on a criés fort, mais les membres de l'équipage ne peuvent pas nous avoir entendus hein ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

- Je ne pense pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient surpris ! Toi qui d'habitude parle à peine crie avec une telle force parfois ~

- Tais-toi idiot de capitaine ! Répliquai-je rouge tomate. On reste comme d'habitude ou pas ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant je t'aime, tu m'aime, on s'aime alors on reste tout bonnement naturels. Si on veut s'embrasser on s'embrasse ! Si on veut faire l'amour, on fait l'amour ! Personne n'y trouvera à redire, tu verras !

- Bon, si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance Shanks souris-je heureusement.

Lorsque nous nous habillâmes, et commençâmes à partir je vis Shanks se retourner vers un grand buisson avec un grand sourire et dire de sa voix virile « Je parie même qu'ils ne seront pas surpris lorsque nous les verront sur le bateau ! ».

- Tu veux parier ? Je parie au contraire qu'ils seront très surpris !

- Va pour le pari ! Si je gagne, toi et ton jolie corps et à moi tout entier pendant une journée !

- Okay mais à l'inverse, si je gagne tu ferras tout ce que je veux !

- Je n'aurais pas demandé mieux sourit-il malicieusement.


End file.
